New Boy
by Chantiix3
Summary: A Niley Oneshot. VERY RATED R!


New Boy

"Well I think he's cute," Miley said defensively, "just because he's not the captain of the football team doesn't mean he wouldn't be fun to go out with!!!" Lesley rolled her eyes in exasperation and replied, "Good grief, Miles, he looks like a wimp, do wanna go out with a guy you could probably beat up with one arm tied behind your back!?!" "Hrrrumph," Miley shot back, "I don't plan on wrestling with him, after all, we're going to a dance, not a professionally wrestling match!!!" "Just the same," Lesley said, "don't come running to me when your date turns out to be a disaster!!!" Miley shook her head a couple of time, picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited for and answer, "Hello, is this Nick, good, hi, this is Miley, Miley Cyrus, I'm in your fifth period civics class, I was just wondering if you had a date yet for the Girls Ask dance on Saturday night???" "Well, would you like to go with me, it should be a lot of fun!?!" "Good," she replied after he accepted her invitation, "I'll pick you up at six and we can grab a couple of burgers before we go, how does that sound!?!" "Okay then, I'll see you then, bye!!!" Miley then put the phone down and after turning to face Lesley offered, "Well miss smarty pants, at least I've got a date, and that's more than I can say for you!!!"

"Last song, people," the lead singer of the band said into the microphone as the strains of  
"Me and Mrs. Jones", could be heard in the back ground. Nick took Miley into his arms as the two eighteen year olds swayed back and forth to the lilting sounds of the six piece combo that had entertained them for the past three hours! Miley rested her head on Nick's shoulder and whispered softly into his ear, "I had a really nice time tonight, Nick!"

Although up to now he hadn't said much, he replied shyly, "I-I did to, Miley, I really did!!!" Miley took a deep breath and rested her head back on his shoulder and thought to herself, "I don't care what that idiot Lesley says, Nick is just so sweet and the kind of guy a girl just likes to mother." The song came to and end much too quickly, and forty couples picked up their jackets and headed out the gym doors to their cars. Once behind the wheel Miley said casually, "What do ya say we drive out to the lake and watch the moon over the water, I hear it's really beautiful!?!" "Uh, sure," he stammered, "that sounds nice, why not.." The drove in silence, with only the music on the car radio keeping them company, except when Miley would initiate the conversation. "So, how do you like Truman High," she asked, "it must be tough starting your senior year in a new school!?!" "It's fine," he replied, "it's little rough, but my dad got this new job, and you know how it goes..................!" "I hear ya," Miley replied as she swung the car onto the lane leading down to the lake, "we're almost there!"

Miley nosed the car as close to the water as was safe, and after she shut off the motor the two of them sat there in without saying a word, until she finally offered, "What do ya say we get out and skip a few rocks!?!" Both of them hopped out of the car and as the moon light bounced off of the shimmering water, the sound of rocks skimming over the surface filled the quiet night air!!! After about ten minutes or so, Miley reached into the back seat of the car and pulled out a blanket which she quickly lay down on the soft grass and said, "Let's lay down and count the stars!!!" Side by side the two of them stared up into the sky pointing out strange star formations while looking for constellations!!! Miley was growing more and more frustrated at Nick's shyness, so throwing caution to the winds, she leaned over and gave him a soft kiss right on the mouth!!! Even though he was a little stunned by her overt show of affection, he quickly pulled her closer, returning a kiss in kind!!! They finally broke apart, and while staring into each other's eyes Miley whispered, "That was really nice, let's try that again," as she lowered her mouth to his, this time gently forcing open his lips and letting her tongue roam free inside of his mouth!"

Even though he was incredibly shy, his eighteen year old hormones slowly began to take over, and a few minutes later, he rolled her over onto her back, taking the superior position for himself as their kiss continued. "You're very beautiful," he whispered between kisses, "I-I noticed you the first time I saw you in class!!!" She was about to reply, when her heart skipped a beat as his hand slowly slid up her torso until it came to rest on her large breast, causing the air to whistle out of her as he began to gently caress her through her sweater. "Mmmmmm, that feels so nice," she said with a contented sigh, "you have very gentle hands" "Thank you," he replied barely above a whisper, "this is the first time I've ever touched a girl like this" "My god," she thought to herself, "this guy doesn't realize it, but he knows how to push just the right buttons!" "Would you like to suck them," she asked almost casually!?!" "Y-you're kidding," he stammered, "do you really mean it!?!" "Of course, you silly boy," she replied softly, "pull up my sweater for me."

She had to suppress a chuckle as she watched his hands shaking like a leaf while attempting in vain to pull up her sweater. Finally, as his frustration grew, she lifted her back off the blanket and in a quick motion pulled it over her head and off, leaving her bra encased breasts inches from his bulging eyes.

Nick continued to staring, perhaps not believing what he was seeing, until Miley softly asked, "Are you just gonna look, or do you wanna a taste!?!" "Uh, yeah, of course I do," he mumbled, "how do you get this thing off," as he tugged at her bra strap. "Like this, silly boy," she teased while unhooking the catch in between the large cups, "ready or not, here they come!" She thought he might actually have a heart attack as they popped into view, so she casually put her hand behind his head drawing his mouth to her already hard nipple.

"Oh, my," she sighed, "you seem to have a talent for satisfying a woman, are you sure you haven't done this before!?!" He must have thought it was a rhetorical question, because instead of answering her, he greedily sucked her nipple like it was the last one he would ever put into his mouth. Miley had always been partial to tit sucking, but never had she had a boy who seemed to be so happy just to have one of her nipples in his mouth, so when she let her hand roam down the front of his pants and come to rest on his crotch, she felt her pussy drench as she felt what she perceived to be the biggest cock she had ever felt!"

"W-what are you doing," he panted while she caressed him through his trousers!?! "I'm just feeling your cock, Nick," she replied smoothly, "don't you want me to, after all, I let you feel my breasts, don't you think it's only fair that you let me feel your penis!?!" "I-I guess so," he stammered. "That's a good boy," she said softly, "I mean think about it, if you get to suck me, I certainly should get to suck you!!!" When he heard her say that, a long low groan gurgled from his throat as he panted, "Y-you want to suck me, too!?!" "She curled her lip up like a spoiled child and whimpered, "You're not gonna back out are you, that would really hurt my feelings!?!" "Oh, no," he shot back, "I didn't mean that, I was just a little confused, that's all.............." "Good," she replied in her best little girl's voice, "now stand up so I can unzip your pants!!!"

Now it was her turn to have shaking hands!!! A huge bulge was clearly evident in the front of his pants, and from the size of it, Miley felt her cunt to begin to involuntarily spasm as she started undoing his zipper. "Am I the first girl to see it," she breathed huskily while pulled his pants down to his ankles. "Yes," he replied softly, "no one has ever seen it let alone touched it!!!" "Mmmmmmm, good," she sighed while turning her attention to his tight white cotton briefs, "you seem to had quite a cock hidden in there, and it looks hard as a rock!!!" "I-it is," he panted, "please hurry, I really need it" "Oh, my," she teased, "after all these years and now you need it right now?" He groaned as she made her little joke, but her smile quickly evaporated from her face as his massive penis flopped out of his shorts and into the cool night air. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here attached to this mild mannered young man of eighteen, was a brutally long and thick cock that would have been better suited for a porn star. "How long is it," she whispered from her now dry mouth. "I'm not sure," he replied softly, "the last time I measured it was over a year ago" Gingerly Miley reached out to feel the awesome organ that bobbed menacingly in front of her, and at her mere touch, it spasmed slightly in her hand, feeling for all the world like the proverbial one eyed snake of legend!

The magnetic attraction she felt towards his penis was stronger than anything she had ever experienced before, and as if being drawn by a outside force, she opened her mouth and let the bulbous head slip inside of her. "Oh, gawddddd," he moaned, "that feels so goooood, please, don't stop, just keep sucking it!!!" His incantations were totally unnecessary, as it would have taken dynamite to get her to let his thick prick escape her hungry mouth, so while her pussy was drenching itself in her panties, her mouth worked up and down the thick pecker as she tried coaxing a sperm shooter into her hot mouth. This was definitely a case of not being able to tell a book by its cover, because from his outward appearance Nick certainly didn't appear to be a super stud, but when he removed his pants, she was sure that she was holding the biggest cock in her whole senior class. She could sense he was quickly approaching his orgasm when she felt his nut bag tighten and his pecker stiffen just slightly, and much to her delight, he groaned loud and long as a blast of white hot cock juice slammed into the back of her throat.

As the last of his cum was filling her mouth, Miley quickly lay back down on the blanket, and in a hot second she tore off her panties while spreading her legs wide and begging, "All right stud man, I did you, now you do me, fuck me like I'm a whore, come on stud boy, show me what a big fucking stud you are!" The light from the moon bounced off her pussy, and for a second he just stared down at the incredible picture that lay before him, but the incessant twitching in his pecker forced him to drop to his knees and slowly bury his manhood deep into Miley's hot little fuck hole. "Sweet jesus christ in heaven," she moaned as all ten inches of cock flesh disappeared inside of her straining pussy, "I-I'm cumming already, I can't believe it, you're so fucking huge and I'm cumming everywhere!"

This was before he even had completed a stroke, but hearing the hot little slut cumming like a whore in heat, he slowly pulled his cock almost all of the way out before slamming it home like a jackhammer on the loose. He was sure Miley's scream could be heard all the way back in town, but his own orgasm was building like a tidal wave on the ocean, so throwing all caution to the winds, he rammed his hard pecker in and out of her until they both on the edge of massive uncontrollable climaxes. Miley wasn't even talking anymore, she was more or less babbling and drooling all at the same time, but now as her orgasm roared towards her, she threw her legs around Nick's back, holding him firmly in place as he pistoned in and out of her with brutal precision.

Miley's eyes were glazed over and her mouth hung half open as her pussy was being pounded into complete submission by the gigantic piece of cock flesh that was assaulting her like an invading army. Their organs were now moving in unison as they both stepped onto the orgasm express, with no stops until the very end! Miley was first to feel it coming, and her low moan grew louder as her climax rocketed through her while her helpless pussy continued to be brutalized by Nick's oversized erection. Nick had long since lost control of his pecker, and he was much like Miley, just along for the ride.

"I'm cumming," he gasped as the last moans ebbed out of the slack jawed little cunt beneath him, "I-I can't hold it back, I'm fucking cumingggggg!!!" For the second time in the last ten minutes Nick's cock unleashed a fire hose gusher of cum inside of Miley, the first time in her mouth and this time in her now beaten to a pulp pussy. With sweat pouring out of him, he collapsed on top of her, gulping for air as his blood pressure tired to return to normal.

They didn't move for several minutes before Miley asked, "I'm not your first, am I!?!" He now had returned to his shy self and replied softly, "No, but you were by far the best!" She let her hand slip down between the until it encountered his huge member, and after giving it a little squeeze she whispered, "Well, Nick, from now on this is mine and only mine!!!" He smiled back at her, but again he didn't respond, because the answer was sliding easily back into her slit.


End file.
